For reasons of costs and hygiene, external functional means are frequently employed as single-use part systems such as, for example, disposable cassettes in technical apparatuses such as, for example, medical-technical treatment apparatuses, laboratory-technical apparatuses, or also apparatuses for food or drug production.
Such single-use part systems may comprise passages and chambers for intentionally conducting liquids and gases, as well as apparatuses such as valve devices for varying or controlling the passage of these fluids.
It is an object of the present invention to provide another device for such single-use part systems or other apparatuses. Furthermore, it is intended to provide a corresponding valve insert, an external functional means, and corresponding methods.